degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Voltorb
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Degrassi: The Next Generation episodes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CamilleA05 (Talk) 01:36, January 9, 2012 Re: Administrators Rock! Hey Andrew! Thanks for the message. It's nice to meet you. Yes, trust me, being an admin is hard. When I was a regular member on this wiki, I wanted to be an admin so badly. When it finally happened, I never knew what a hard job it would be. It isn't easy to keep the wiki clean and at the same time make sure everyone is getting along without fighting. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 05:20, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hi Andrew. Look, as an admin, I appreciate your help here on our wiki, but can you please stop adding the category "Article management templates" to all the stub pages. Articles and wiki pages are not considered "templates" and therefore that category should not be listed. I am going to go and remove those categories later. Thank you. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 01:09, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Andrew. About those photos you added today, I personally feel that it was a way of cheating to earn points and I would appreciate it if you didn't do that. Now I'm expecting you to stop adding random pictures because this is the second warning I've given you this week after the first one regarding the categories, and I don't want to have to ban you considering overall you have done some great edits here, like the Episode Guide page. Bye for now. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 00:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Locked Pages Sure, I'll unlock those pages for you! They were previously previously locked due to large amounts of vandalism at that time, but I'll change it so registered members can edit. Loveya Pictures last longer. 22:30, March 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Featured Article That's fine changing the featured article. :3 The wiki actually had a user of the month feature, but no one ever used it, so we got rid of it. Loveya Pictures last longer. 08:27, July 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Quite a Dilemahttp://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Loveya?action=edit&section=11 Can you show me a page on the iCarly wiki where this is featured?? I want to see what it looks like before thinking about adding it. Loveya Pictures last longer. 06:16, July 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Can we enable message walls? Wouldn't that make the default for everyone's page the message wall, though? Cameron and I decided to keep the talk page for this wiki. Loveya Pictures last longer. 05:55, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I actually find your message quite insulting, considering this wiki discusses all major changes together, whether it is about a new background, new administrators/chat moderators, relationship pages, or any other issue. The talk page is rather irrelevant, so we didn't think we'd need an entire discussion over it, but since you're so quick to call us a hierarchy, we'll have a discussion over it, just for you. Loveya Pictures last longer. 18:40, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Here are a few from the past: background, admin nominations, chat mod nominations, etc. We use blogs to discuss present issues with the community. Loveya Pictures last longer. 19:28, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks Hey Voltorb, thanks for your help and standing up for me against that rude user.What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 00:16, September 6, 2012 (UTC)